Участник:Agerov/Massacro (гоночный)
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Jester Jester (Racecar) Sprunk Buffalo Redwood Gauntlet Pisswasser Dominator Burger Shot Stallion |dashtype = Super GT |inttxd = Super GT |roadspawn = No |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = massacro2 |handlingname = MASSACRO2 |textlabelname = MASSACRO2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Massacro (Racecar) is a two-door race car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Festive Surprise Update. __TOC__ Description The Festive Surprise update includes a new Massacro with a racing livery from Dewbauchee. It can be obtained from all three protagonist's garages in the story mode of the PS3/X360 version, or can be bought for $385,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the story mode of the enhanced version and GTA Online. Design The Massacro is heavily based on the 2nd generation Aston Martin Vanquish. The upper front bumper duct is similar to the Corvette Stingray C7. The bonnet scoop and the headlamps are inspired by the Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. The lower rear end shows some resemblance to the Ferrari 360 and the Ferrari F430. Holding the body shape and design of the original Massacro, the Massacro Racecar how features a livery mainly sponsored by Dewbuachee, and the following other sponsors: *Dewbauchee *Whiz *Fruit Computers *Xero *Power Metal *Car Tune Network *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Exotic *Rimm Paint Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Производительность гоночного Massacro значительно улучшилась в сравнении с оригинальным Massacro. Хотя максимальная скорость и масса остаются прежними, ускорение было улучшено, и сейчас машина энергично трясётся при запуске и достигает даже быстрее высоких скоростей. Управляемость автомобиля также улучшена, и теперь автомобиль может заходить в угол с легкостью; даже лучше, чем его конкурент, Jester (гоночный). Его тяжелая масса может показаться проблемой, но она помогает автомобилю придерживаться дороги и, в отличие от гоночного Jester, избегать заносов при прохождении поворотов с его улучшенным радиусом рулевого управления. Время торможения особо не изменилось, хотя и машина кажется более легко реагирующей на педаль тормоза. Звук двигателя остаётся тем же самым, являясь очень высокооборотным, мощным звуком V10, моделью двигателя — четырёхцилиндровая с распредвалом. Автомобиль имеет двигатель спереди и привод на задние колёса. Обзор в GTA V Inline 4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Massacro (Racecar) is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Галерея MassacroRacecar-GTAV-RSC.jpg|'Гоночный Massacro' на Rockstar Games Social Club Местоположение ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Доступен в гаражах всех игроков после установки обновления «Праздничный сюрприз» (Xbox 360/PS3). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Может быть куплен за 385 000 $ на Southern San Andreas Super Autos после обновления «Праздничный сюрприз». Факты * Радиостанция по умолчанию — WorldWide FM. См. также * Massacro - стандартный вариант * Jester (гоночный) - прямой конкурент, также добавленный в обновлении «Праздничный сюрприз» de:Massacro (V) es:Massacro fr:Massacro pl:Massacro pt:Massacro